Lost(harry potter and fred weasley fanfiction)
by nomnomnomcupcakes
Summary: Skylar is just a normal girl. until she turned 17.She found out she was adopted, she had magic, her real parents were killed and she had younger brother! Then she met Dumbledore and lots of other people even two very mischievous red-headed twins. From then on, there's no turning back for her as she fights her way past scary dreams,the twins and saving her brother Harry Potter.


**Prologue**

I never taught i was special. All those years of growing with the Henderson's...just a normal teenager living her life. Until i turned 17. A fairly normal childhood, except for a couple of run-in's with snakes. Studying in The London Academy,hanging out with friends,taking care of little siblings. Living life like a good soon though,all of it changed..

Near the end of August my Dad,Dakota-my sister- and i were watching T.V. Suddenly the door bell rang and my Dad went to answer it,and Dakota were too engrossed in watching T.V. Minutes later my Dad came back in,but with a complete-utterly wacko-looking-stranger.

He was tall,for one thing,and was wearing a purple spangled robe. His nose was crooked and he had a snow white beard which was at least a foot long!My eyes traveled up until i was looking past his spectacles into his piercing blue eyes. i felt like he was analyzing my soul,my face grew red with embarrassment and i quickly looked down.

"Girls this is Dunder-Dumer-Duder-Demender-err what was your name again?" Dad asked,a dazed look on his face.

"Dumbledore" the man answered kindly.

"Ah,yes. this is Dumbledore. He is here to talk to you Skye,about a school..?" my Dad said confused.

"yes,yes,um i was wondering if your sister could go to her room,please,while i talk to you" Dumbledore said turning toward my sister.

"yeah..yeah..whatever.."Dakota said,getting up from the couch and trotting upstairs going to her room.

"I'm sure you're wondering why i'm intruding you humble abode now," Dumbledore started "Skye this may seem rushed, but we have a place for you at our school, you be willing to join?

"Uhhh..." i said sounding that year me and my Mom had gone to filled for scholarships as i was turning 18 soon,maybe she must have mentioned about a i was caught up filling forms or writing essays.

"Oh we dont have scholarships for our school."Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts and i looked up was almost as if..,but no it's not possible!

"You will find lots of things which will be impossible,possible,if you choose to accept the position at our school. Though i see how could you not, seeing your family background and for it to be better protection to you." Dumbledore explained.

"What do you mean? protection...family background...what?"now i was thoroughly confused. I wanted some answer!

"You've been never been told then...that would explain much. Including how they've not found you yet. I wondered why it was taking so long. Of course, we just heard of you as well, apparently you magic was being suppressed by a very big source."

"Magic"? I asked. Dad inhaled sharply.I stared at him. "Dad...is there something...what's going on?"

"Well Dumbledore started it,might as well explain the rest." My Dad stated simply.

"Yes well. We should start with the fact that you're adopted. No interruptions, just listen for now," Dumbledore said, addressing on how i was about to but in. "These people Josh and Amy Henderson are your adopted parents they took you at the age of 3. Your real parents James and Lily Potter, were murdered before then. You even have a younger brother, but we'll get to him due time. The main point is that you're a witch. You can do magic! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is for teenager like you from all across Britain. You may speak now. And with that Dumbledore finished.

WOAH. This is a lot to take in, my parents weren't my real parents and my real parents were murdered. This would give anyone a headache. And then there was magic! Magic does not exist. How can a plain, ordinary girl like me have magic! But the things this man, Dumbledore was saying about me being adopted stated to fit in. Everyone in my family, Dakota, Mom, Dad even my brother Dalton everyone had curly hair which were different shades of brown which matched their eyes and were a bit pudgy too, while i on the other hand had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, unlike Dumbledore and was i was stick-straight.

"I might believe the adoption thing...but the magic isn't real. It's completely illogical if you think about it." I said to Dumbledore.

"Would you believe me if i proved it to you?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I thought for a moment "OK but don't do some card trick or something like that. Levitate something. Oh wait how about you levitate me!" I said proudly. If there is magic at least he could do this much.

Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a..wand? He flicked it at me and suddenly i was floating in the air! I shouted out gleefully and then he put me down.

"Believe me now?"

YES! Can i come to Hogwarts now?!" i asked my voice filled with excitement!

"Oh you don't want to do that baby is evil look at how they destroyed James and Lily." My 'Dad' cut in. And suddenly I was furious at him for not telling me about me being adopted, about magic and most importantly not telling me about James and Lily. i still loved him, but this was too much to take in. I just wanted to leave.

"Your not my Dad, you cant tell me what to do! I'm sorry, i don't think I can be here right now." I said to my Da- no his name is Josh.

"If you no longer want to stay here i can escort you to you godfather's house." Dumbledore said his voice quiet.

"Please, yes." I answered softly, even though from inside i was bursting with excitement and joy! I had a godfather how cool and amazing is that! I started running up the stairs, but then i remembered..."Wait, didn't you say i had a brother?" I called out to Dumbledore from the second floor.

"You'll meet him in due time." His eyes filling with amusement.

"Alright!" i called out and rushed upstairs. I packed everything, hesitating when i picked up the sweet 16 locket Dakota had given me on my 16th birthday, but packed it anyway she had done nothing wrong. I finished packing and went and knocked on Dakota's door. She opened the door and i pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tell everyone else i'll write to them. I love you Dakota. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Why are you-"

"I'm going to a special school. Don't ask more. Bye, Dakota."

"...bye Skye." My heart broke as she closed the door quick on my face not before i caught a glimpse of her tears. I held myself in and walked downstairs.

"So we can go now?" i asked Dumbledore cool and collected now.

"Would you like to say good bye to..." he said gesturing to Josh, who was sitting on the couch, looking at nothing.

I nodded and went up to him pulled him for a quick hug and before saying a quick and soft "bye."

"So all you've gotta do is grab my arm tightly and dont let go of it." Dumbledore said. I hesitantly took hold of his arm with one hand and hold my suitcase tightly in another hand.

"You may want to close your eyes..." Dumbledore said. I closed my eyes, knowing i was gonna start a new life. Then i felt him turn, spiraling into darkness and my body twisting into itself.


End file.
